


The truth is rarely pure (And never simple)

by tsundanire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Complicated Relationships, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Emotional Sex, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Sexual Discovery, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: James goes camping with Remus and Sirius. When the rain washes away any plans for a hike, they find themselves stuck inside their tent with little to do.





	The truth is rarely pure (And never simple)

**Author's Note:**

> This... was so much more than I had meant to write. But then feelings happened amongst the smut and I couldn't help it. Thank you to the anon that prompted "Double Penetration" from the kinky list, and then left the pairing open. It was so little but allowed so much exploration of angst and feelings between these three. I also want to thank @letsdothepanic for all their help betaing this (and all the kinky pieces from the recent list) 
> 
> I also have to thank @marauderserasmut and @keyflight790 for giving me more and more ideas on where to go with it, and what to write. Love you guys <3

  
  


They hadn’t needed to sleep in the same space together since their Hogwarts days. So being trapped in a tent with Remus and Sirius was not something James had ever anticipated having to do. But of course, the greatest storm of the century was pouring down above them, ruining any chance of the hike they’d originally planned. Instead, they spent the day playing cards inside the tent - well, Sirius and James did, while Remus read a book he’d packed. 

 

The temperature had dropped a bit since the rain had started, leaving them to stay cozy inside their jumpers and sleeping bags. They’d opted to camp out as muggle as possible, so the tent was a snug fit, with barely enough room for them to sleep shoulder to shoulder and, while that usually wouldn’t have been a problem, James had to contend with the fact that Moony and Padfoot were now in a relationship. Which meant awkwardly having to listen to them kiss and cuddle each other to sleep, while visions of his soon-to-be-wife flashed through his mind. 

 

When boredom eventually set in, Sirius curled up against Remus, opting for a nap while his boyfriend continued to read. James had opened the door to the tent, but charmed up a wall to stop the rain from making everything wet. At first, he let his mind wander to the future, to the things he and Lily had planned for their lives. To the home they’d just purchased. To the family they were planning. He imagined her on their chosen wedding day, dressed in something beautiful. Though it didn’t really matter;she was beautiful in everything. She was beautiful in nothing. 

 

A flash of arousal hit him as he pictured her just before he’d left: covered only in morning light and the memory of his lips over her body. She was perfect, from the top of her gorgeous red hair, to the tips of her dusky pink nipples, down over the planes of her stomach and over to thighs that could squeeze the life out of him if they chose to.  _ Fuck.  _ James realised on a choked groan that he was very hard, and without  a lick of privacy to take care of it. 

 

A quick glance over to Remus showed him laying back with his knees up, still passively reading. The blanket covering his body seemed enough to cushion Sirius while he slept, but he woke when Remus shifted his arm. 

 

When Sirius lifted his head, peaking bleary eyes at his boyfriend, they exchanged quiet murmurs that James chose to ignore in favour of thinking about Lily again. He thought about how it felt to pull her breast into his mouth, or the sounds she made when he’d teasingly bite down. His eyes closed for a second, as he exhaled on a soft puff of air. 

 

When he opened his eyes again, Sirius and Remus were engaged in a rather heated kiss. It could have been that, or maybe the fact that he was already turned on from thinking about Lily, but for whatever reason James found that, rather than feeling annoyed, he was entranced. It took everything in him not to press the palm of his hand into his trousers. 

 

As the couple broke apart, James could see how swollen and damp Remus’ lips were. For a brief moment, he wondered what it would feel like to touch those lips with his own. With lust clouding his mind, it was hard to question why kissing one of his best friends seemed like the logical thing to do. 

 

Sirius turned his lust filled gaze on James, as if he’d only just realised there was a third party to their make-out. His brow lifted at James’ intense stare. Any chance at walking out of this with his dignity intact was all over the moment Sirius looked down to see the outline of James’ cock straining against his trousers. 

 

With a bit of a mischievous grin, Sirius ducked beneath the blankets covering Remus’ lap - eliciting nothing more than an amused lip twitch from him. James could tell when Sirius got to where he was going by the way Remus’ eyes closed and his head fell back. Even if he hadn’t been avidly watching, he’d have known what was happening from the tell-tale slurping sounds muffled beneath the blanket, and the soft grunts Remus made. 

 

Every hair on his body was standing to attention while an electric  _ zing  _ spread to the tips of his fingers. It shouldn’t have been anything, but up here in the mountains in the middle of nowhere, trapped in the small tent because of a rainstorm, it felt almost preordained. 

 

The sound of the rain came down even harder, dampening the absolutely erotic sounds of Sirius going down on his boyfriend, but James was strung tighter than a string on a guitar; attuned to every minute huff and gasp and gag they both made. He’d kept it together for the most part, until Remus moaned. It was… too much. 

 

With a heavy pant, James shoved his hand beneath the waistband of his trousers, taking his leaking prick in hand, and stroked with a lazy rhythm that seemed to match the soft energy of the tent. Remus caught his eye then, but rather than poke fun or taunt, he seemed pleased and turned on by the sight of his best friend wanking so obviously in front of him. His eyes were glossed over with lust, lips parted as he panted eagerly. But it looked like Sirius had other plans. 

 

Slipping out of the blanket, Sirius looked absolutely debauched. His lips were swollen, and his hair somewhat a tangled mess from where Remus had been caressing him. James couldn’t help the groan that escaped him then. Sirius wasn’t feminine. He wasn’t like Lily in any way. But there was something undefinable that made him attractive in a rather sexual sense. Maybe it was the sharp lines of his jaw. Or perhaps it was the way his lust seemed to exude from his every pore. 

 

Whatever the reason, James was suddenly quite eager for Sirius’ attention on him as well. 

 

“Go on then Padfoot. Let him know you’re interested.” Remus murmured from where he was lying back. His hand had travelled beneath the blanket, and by the way the the fabric now moved, James could easily assume he’d opted to continue with his hand from where Sirius had left off. 

 

There was an odd little fluttering in his belly when James wondered what he looked like down there. How long and thick he was. If he curved, or stood straight up. How he looked when he came. 

 

James’ eyes widened in panic at the unbidden thought. He’d never given his sexuality much thought before, as it had always been Lily for him. He’d never cared nor bothered to explore beyond that. But with Sirius on his knees, crawling towards him - looking for all the world like he wanted to devour James - he felt mildly disappointed in himself for never having explored beyond Lily. 

 

He thought briefly of Lily and how things might change if the three of them crossed that step but, with Sirius sliding his legs on either side of James so that he was firmly seated in James’ lap, all James could think about was how the fuck had he not done this before. 

 

There was no hesitation as he launched himself at his best mate’s lips, hands wrapping around him and sliding flat up Sirius’ back. He shivered, shuddered and clung to Sirius with a new desperation; one that he could never have imagined feeling. Sirius kissed him back with that same animal-like ferocity, thrusting fingers into James’ hair and grasping the threads in fists to help yank James deeper into the kiss. Their tongues swept out to taste and caress together like some lewd imitation of things to come. James groaned heavily as his hands dropped down to Sirius’ hips, grinding their lower halves together. 

 

“James…” Sirius tried to speak but his voice was raw. He rocked his hips forward though, chasing after the pleasure of feeling their erections rub together between the fabric of their trousers. Feeling like Adam after having tasted the forbidden fruit, James wanted so much more. And, if Sirius was meant to be his forbidden fruit, then he would happily be damned to hell;. 

 

With great enthusiasm, he pushed Sirius down to the ground and continued grinding their hips together while kissing and licking a line down Sirius’ neck. The beard was a bit of a different texture to contend with, but it wasn’t bad. In fact, James kind of liked the way it scraped at his cheek. 

 

Remus had kicked off the blanket at some point, possibly overheated. He still had his cock in hand - stroking it as slowly as one would when one had all the time in the world - and watched as his boyfriend and his best mate fought to undress each other. 

 

For all his bravado thus far, James was now all fumbling fingers, trembling as he tried to lift the layers of shirts Sirius was wearing. Sirius on the other hand had no trouble with belts nor buttons, deftly undoing everything that got him closer to skin.

 

When they were finally bare, James hesitated. The kiss was one thing but, watching as Sirius eyed him with a mouthwatering gaze, James knew they couldn’t come back from the next step. 

 

“Are you sure you want this, Prongs?” Remus called to him softly, picking up on his hesitation. 

 

“I…” James didn’t know what to say. He had no words for these new feelings. Or maybe they were old feelings, long buried beneath the trauma of war. 

 

Sirius leaned back, sitting on his heels and waiting patiently. It seemed Remus had his boyfriend well trained. 

 

“Neither of us would think badly of you either way. You know that. We’ve been through hell and back together.” Remus sat up and reached out to place a hand on James’ shoulder. 

 

“I know that…” James sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I just… I wish I’d done this years ago. You know? I feel like there so much of me I still don’t know, and this?” He gestured between the three of them, “This is complicated and messy.”

 

Sirius sat up then, pressing his chest into James’. He leaned up to whisper in his ear: “Of course it’ll get messy, James… That’s the point. But this doesn’t have to be anything. It doesn’t need a label. Can’t it just…  _ be?”  _

 

James pondered that. 

 

Sirius was right. Why couldn’t he just do this without the existential dilemma? His hand was grasped by Remus, then moved to the flat of Sirius’ chest, urging him to touch. To feel. 

 

“Aren’t you curious, James? Don’t you want to know what it’s like?” Remus leaned in to whisper on his other side, teeth nipping at the sensitive lobe of his ear. “Don’t you want to know how it might feel to be inside him?”

 

James made a sound much like a whimper, fingers grappling uselessly at his side.  _ Merlin, _ he wanted that. 

 

Sirius pressed his lips along the shell of James’ ear, kissing a trail down his neck and over his shoulder. He seemed interested in exploring, so James let him. 

 

“Why don’t you lie down? Let us take care of you…” Remus murmured, mimicking Sirius’ exploration on the other side of James. 

 

Complying, James shifted enough to lie down on his back, stretching out languidly as the two men took up positions on either side of him. It should have felt weird, but it didn’t. It was soft, tender, and completely casual - just as James assumed lazy Sunday morning sex could be between his two best mates. 

 

They took turns kissing his lips, his neck, his chest and stomach… Remus bit at his lower lip, at the same time as Sirius enveloped his prick with tight lips and wet heat. James groaned into his kiss with Remus, loving the way Sirius sucked his cock with the same passionate eagerness that he did everything else in life. The sloppy way his tongue swirled and laved across the sensitive underside, then back down again until the thick tip prodded against the back of Sirius’ throat. James felt his hips jolt forward at that, but he reigned himself in so as not to choke his mate. 

 

“Sirius, why don’t you get yourself ready?” Remus suggested, sitting back on his heels and giving himself a few slow strokes. 

 

Once again, curiosity struck him as he watched Remus. Propping himself on one elbow, James leaned in towards Remus and brought his lips within touching distance of the rather hung man. Never before had he ever had any interest in another man’s cock, but the way Remus’ twitched excitedly and the strong musky scent swirled around his head like some kind of incredible lust potion; James was suddenly very desperate to know what it would taste like, and how it would feel in his mouth.

 

He started with his tongue, gently probing the soft velvety skin around the tip before growing braver, pressing his lips against the throbbing length over and over. When James couldn’t resist any longer, he parted his lips and slid the head into his mouth.

 

It was indescribable. The texture against his tongue, the way he could feel the throbbing pulse from the vein on the underside. There was a slightly salty flavour he could taste but, the more James pushed in his mouth, the closer his nose got to Remus’ base, and the closer he got to the intoxicating scent that seemed strongest there. 

 

Remus shivered and slipped his hands into James’ hair, holding him in place for a moment while he made slow little thrusts forward. When he was confident that James could take it, Remus reared back a little more and pushed back in a little harder. James’ mouth and eyes watered from the strain but, even amidst the drool, he was harder than he’d ever been in his life. 

 

“How does he look, Padfoot? Our Prongsie is a natural at sucking dick, don’t you think?” Remus murmured. 

 

James recalled that Sirius was preparing himself, which made him curious enough to want to watch, but there wasn’t time. Sirius was already making his way on top of James, placing his legs on either side of James’ and then leaning forward to slowly and teasingly grind their cocks together. James was breathless. He could feel a bit of precome dribbling out onto his belly, though it was possible it came from Sirius, which only served to make him harder. James groaned around the heavy length in his mouth. 

 

He didn’t know how or why he deserved this, but he sent out a quick prayer of thanks to anyone listening for the blessing. Remus pulled himself out of James’ mouth, sitting back once more on his heels. 

 

“Good boy, Prongs. But I think it’s time you watch the real show. It’s worth it. I promise.” Remus winked mischievously, taking himself in hand once more. 

 

James tilted his head and turned his attention on Sirius, still grinding against him. In what had to have been a very practiced movement, Sirius lifted himself to his heels and grasped James’ leaking prick, positioning it upwards enough to sink himself onto. And what a fucking sight that was. Remus was right. Sirius held his back in rigid stance as he sat himself down on James, taking him in inch-by-inch, with the most breathtaking smiles on his face. 

 

_ Gods _ , Sirius was gorgeous like this… 

 

“Fuck, Pads… You feel so-mmph- fucking good.” James groaned, feeling the vice-like grip Sirius’ insides had around him. Sirius’ chest was arched as if he was some stunning piece of art on display; cock bouncing and slapping against his belly with each thrust downward. James had a hard time keeping still, desperate to match the pace of the man riding him, but even with his hands sliding up endless thighs and grasping well structured hips, James let Sirius keep control of the angle and pace. James wasn’t small, after all.

 

Before he realised what was even happening, James felt Remus move away from his side and take up a spot behind Sirius. At first he didn’t understand what was happening, but it didn’t matter too much when Sirius’ body felt like Heaven. 

 

Remus murmured something which stilled Sirius, causing him instead to lean forward until his and James’ chests were pressed together tightly. James sighed happily as he pulled Sirius into a soft kiss. But even as their mouths danced together intimately, James could feel something prodding below, something warm and slightly damp. 

 

“R-Re-!!!” Sirius bucked and whined, grinding his hips back, apparently eager for more of whatever Remus was doing down there. 

 

It was a firm lick that made James realise what was happening. Giving an emphatic, hearty groan, James wanted more. He hated that he may not get the chance to do this again, to try all the things they hadn’t done yet. But he couldn’t stop now. Not with the way Sirius was shivering above him, his cock trapped between them but hard enough that James could easily feel it throbbing. 

 

“Merlin, you boys are really wound up already, aren’t you?” Came Remus’ breathy chuckle. The sound of a murmured spell and the tingling sensation of more lube slicking Sirius’ insides gave James pause. 

 

“Wait… Remus are you-” James panicked, trying to wiggle around enough to slip himself out of Sirius. But both men had apparently anticipated his hesitance and kept him trapped where he was. The tip of Remus’ cock prodded around against James’ underside, which only served to make him shudder with excitement. 

 

“Are you doing this? Is that even okay? How will we  _ fit _ ?” James asked, the pitch in his voice warbling in concern. 

 

“Don’t worry. It’ll fit.” Sirius flashed him a cheeky grin and a wink, then slid his hand across James’ jaw - kissing him once more. All thoughts of anything but Sirius’ lips on his were gone. 

 

Remus shifted until he was flush against them both. 

 

“Don’t move James. We’ll let Sirius do the work to start.” 

 

James nodded, too breathless to even think - let alone respond. Sirius took control by rolling his hips to start, then as he found the right position - and assumedly traction - he lifted himself almost completely off of James, keeping only the tip inside. With a bit more space to work with, Remus pressed the tip of his prick to the snug hole - but even as he attempted to push in, the stretch was barely enough to allow much movement. 

 

Sirius moved at his own pace, but the strain was clear on his face and in the high keening sounds he was making. Remus was fairly quiet as he concentrated, but James was panting so loudly he might as well have been a dog. Which was ironic, considering the pack animals currently in heat in this tent. 

 

“Fuck, Pads, you are so tight aren’t you?” Remus murmured into the flesh of Sirius’ back, where his head was temporarily resting. 

 

Sirius was barely able to speak, and instead answered with a grunt. 

 

“James, why don’t you help him relax a little?”

 

It was meant to be instructive, but James was barely lucid. Everything felt like he was in a dreamstate; even the lighting was muted, thanks to the dark clouds raining down above them. He let the nature of the moment guide him, however, as he threaded his fingers through Sirius’ hair and pulled him down into yet another kiss. But this one was different. It was charged with something undefinable. 

 

It was the kiss he’d imagined himself having with a faceless person in his dreams. Someone who had sharp angles just like Sirius. It was a kiss that was years in the making, James thought, now that he allowed himself to think about their past in a different way. The three of them had been best mates, but they had never been  _ just friends. _ Underneath the layers of everything they’d been through and done together, this had always been there. Maybe Remus and Sirius had already known that, and had just been waiting for James to catch up. And now that he had, it felt like he’d missed the moment. 

 

His heart broke as he held Sirius tight against him, pouring every ounce of those unsaid feelings into each kiss. Tears streamed down his face as he finally understood what he’d been missing. There had always been a place in his heart for these two men, and the intimacy of this kiss was the boundary he’d never allowed himself to cross until now. 

 

Sirius kissed him back just as passionately as he had before, but it was as if James had changed in the short time between their last kiss and now. Because now he felt the weight of all the unsaid emotions in that kiss. Of everything Sirius had ever wanted to say to him, but never did for fear of losing his friendship. But now, here they were - Sirius whispering his name over and over into the kiss, as if it was his way of saying the three words none of them would allow themselves to say. 

 

Remus grunted as he finally pushed as much of himself inside Sirius as he could, given their position. James felt everything. He felt the slick heat of being inside Sirius. He felt the throbbing, pulsing sensation of Remus’ cock pressed tight against his. Everything was sensation and it was overwhelming.

 

“We’re going to alternate thrusting now. Okay, James?” Remus whispered into the quiet of the moment. 

 

James nodded, voice far too broken to make more than a soft moan. 

 

The temperature outside should have made them cold, but it was sweltering inside the tent. In fact, the heat seemed to swirl off their bodies like steam. 

 

Remus started the pace off slowly, thrusting in first but gently and slowly enough that Sirius could adjust. When Remus made to thrust back, James took the opportunity to push himself in, and yet somehow they both managed to remain inside. 

 

“Gghh!!” Sirius groaned, barely able to move and instead forced to focus entirely on the pleasure ramming into him. His cock remained trapped between his stomach and James’, but the friction was enough to keep him hard and ready to burst at any moment. 

 

“M-more…” Sirius groaned when he finally relaxed enough to feel the teasing, taunting slide of two cocks inside of him.  His eyes seemed absolutely glazed, which made James wonder if he’d hit that same hazy place that James had. 

 

Even as they sped up, the thrusts were still languid and easy. The drive for pleasure wasn’t a race this time, and though he couldn’t speak for anyone else, James was not ready for it to be over so quickly. 

 

But he had no choice in the matter. It could have been minutes or hours - time was hard to decipher when he was bollocks deep inside Sirius, with Remus thrusting inside at the same time. Pleasure became everything, honed down to nothing more than instinct.

 

Remus was the first to come, his moan echoing through the tent loud enough to scare away any potential predators. Tonight,  _ he  _ was the predator. James and Sirius were his prey. James could feel the exact moment Remus came by the way his body shuddered and jolted forward, followed by the spilling of liquid warmth inside Sirius that eventually spilled out, over them both. Sirius wasn’t far behind, rearing and arching back as he shot across James’ chest with desperate pleading for more. 

 

Not able to contain himself beyond that moment, James let himself finally cross over the edge as well, crying out as he emptied inside Sirius. Even as he came, his hips couldn’t stop. They pushed in desperately, as if chasing the dream of what the three of them could be at the same time he chased his orgasm. He sobbed into Sirius’ neck, completely drained physically and emotionally. 

 

But once he started sobbing, James found he couldn’t stop. Sirius held him tight, as if he was already familiar with the pain shooting through James’ chest. Remus grabbed a couple blankets and tossed them across their heated skin, then took position on James’ other side. Sirius stayed on top of him for the time being, keeping James inside of him for as long as it took for him to soften up. 

 

“It’s okay, James…” Remus murmured while kissing his shoulder. They didn’t have to talk about the future because they all knew there wasn’t one. James would go back to his wife-to-be, they would have a happy life with a house and maybe a kid or two. Remus and Sirius would go back to their own lives as well, and it would be as if this interlude had never happened. 

 

But it had. And James was only just starting to understand how changed he was because of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: @breathofmine


End file.
